Baby Names
by sammyjayne74
Summary: Whilst Shelley is sick. It gives her and Daniel time to discuss names for their twins. A bit of a fluff piece. But leading to something a bit more angsty in later chapters. Contains an original female character. Totally and AU.


He stood in the hallway outside their bedroom, watching as she slept. Having been up most of the night and not feeling well.

Daniel held the cup of tea in his hand, waiting for a brief moment when Shelley would wake up, but she was sound asleep.

He placed the cup on the table next to the bed and sat down next to his sleeping wife. Who was fast asleep on his side of the bed.

Daniel ran his hand across her forehead. Her skin was still a little hot. Luckily her fever had broken in the early hours of the morning and she had been sleeping for several hours.

For the last 24 hours he had been worried. Unable to shake the uneasy feeling.

Daniel sighed, thanking god that it had been nothing serious and that the babies were okay. As a precaution, the girls had been spending the last 2 days at a neighbours. Last thing Daniel wanted was for them to get sick too. It had been best for everyone.

He stood up, adjusting the sheets that were wrapped around his wife. Daniel pulled them up, making sure she was warm. As he looked down, he couldn't help but think how vulnerable she looked. Being ill for the last 24 hours and being 5 and half months pregnant with twins, had exhausted her. Daniel didn't plan on waking her up for atleast another few hours. In a few days time, she and SG7 were planning on going off world for a collection of samples at the delta site. Of course he didn't want her to go. But as he had discovered from the moment they met, there was nothing he could do to stop her. That being the O'Neill side of her coming out.

Daniel thought for a moment, trying for figure out what to do for the next few hours. All of his paper work was up to date and there was no need to start dinner yet.

He walked around to the other side of the bed. Shelley had been laying on top of the bed, with the blanket from the bottom of the bed over her. Daniel lay on the bed, spooning up behind her and rested his head on her shoulder, whilst he ran his hand down her smooth hair.

Shelley began to shift in his arms and she awoke, turning her head to see Daniel behind her.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey angel, how you feeling?" Daniel asked.

"Better."

She turned around, coming face to face with her husband.

"I made you some peppermint tea,"

Shelley smiled, remembering that date that made her sick. Daniel had taken her home and whilst she was in the bathroom, he made her some peppermint tea, to settle her stomach. Ever since then she had always kept some in the cupboard just in case she, or the girls got sick.

"Thank you,"

The redhead yawned, still feeling a little tired.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Just a few hours. You needed it. You were up all night, all 3 of you,"

Daniel rested his hand on the ever growing bump. After a moment, he felt a kick, a strong kick. Both of them smiled.

"They seem to be awake now too," he said.

"Feels like their always awake,"

Shelley smiled.

"You know, people keep asking me if we've thought of any names yet!" Daniel said.

Shelley rubbed her eyes, trying to feel a little bit more awake.

"I have thought of a few,"

A huge smile appeared on Daniel's face.

"There going to end up ending in Y, aren't they?"

"Maybe," Shelley said, smiling.

"Come on then."

Naming twins wasn't as easy as people thought. Sometimes it was hard enough finding a name for one baby, but for two. Shelley had thought about nothing else since she saw the sonogram.

"Well I was thinking that you could name our baby girl and I could name our baby girl." she said.

"Why that way?"

"Well, cause I named Mia and Kennedy. I thought this time you could name our daughter. Unless you wanna swap?"

Daniel shook his head. He had thought about naming their daughter. Of course he'd loved the name Shelley had already picked for their daughters. But would like a little input this time.

"What have you got in mind?" Daniel asked.

Shelley thought for a moment, trying to remember that name.

"I've been hearing this name around a lot lately, on TV and things…"

Daniel waited for a moment. Hoping that it wasn't anything too off the wall and kooky. Knowing that his wife could be described as a little 'out there' at times.

"I was thinking of Riley," Shelley said.

"Riley?"

Shelley nodded.

"Riley,"

Daniel kept repeating the name, over and over.

"Riley Jackson. Sounds like one of those TV doctors,"

"So, you like it?" Shelley asked.

"I do. I really do."

He leant forwards, kissing her softly on the lips.

"So what about you?" Shelley asked. "You thought of any names for your daughter?"

Now it was his turn. Now he thought about, his quip earlier about their children's names ending with a Y was just his attempt at a joke. It wasn't until he heard the name Riley that he realised that with the name he had thought of for their daughter, it was a distinct possibility.

"Lacey," he said. "I think its pretty. Just like her mother."

Shelley blushed. But was surprised by his choice of name. Nicely, surprised.

"Its cute,"

She thought for a moment, realising something.

"You don't think Mia is gonna be upset. Having Kennedy, Riley and Lacey and her brother and sister?"

"Maybe we should change her name while were at it." Daniel said.

He saw the shocked expression on Shelley's face.

"It's a joke," he said. "I don't think she'll mind."

Shelley nodded.

"That's settled then. Riley and Lacey Jackson, it is." she said.

Daniel turned his head, looking at the clock on the table on his side. It was only just gone mid-day.

"Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" he asked.

Shelley shook her head. Feeling her stomach empty but not feeling like eating, just yet.

"No, actually I'm still a little tired."

"Okay, You go back to sleep and we can have something later."

As Daniel was about to move off the bed, Shelley reached out her hand, pulling him back.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked.

"Sure," Daniel said, nodded.

Shelley rolled over, with her back towards Daniel. He spooned up behind her.

"You sleep, angel," he whispered, brushing down her hair with his hand.

He kissed the side of her cheek and pulled the blanket around them and wrapped his arm around her. Shelley held is hand, snuggling down under the blanket. She ran his hand up and down his arm. It was nice, being so close to him. Especially for the next few months.

Daniel nuzzled against her neck, unable to stop the thoughts running through him mind. A secret that it he was hiding. Unable to tell him wife about it. Hoping that it would have a happy outcome.


End file.
